Mr. Men and Little Miss
Mr. Men and Little Miss is a cartoon series aired in the UK (1995) and the US (1997). Episodes These are the episodes that are in the series: #Little Miss Splendid's Gift #The Joke is On Little Miss Naughty #Hurry Mr. Rush, Autumn is Coming #One Day In The Life of Mr. Perfect #Mr. Uppity's Big House #Little Miss Busy takes a Break #Mr. Mischief is Caught at his Own Game #Little Miss Tidy Loses a Friend #Mr. Funny Puts on a Show #An Unforgettable Sunday for Little Miss Tiny #Mr. Chatterbox Loses His Voice #He.... Hello Little Miss Shy #An Invitation for Mr. Messy #Mr. Bump Goes on a Trip #Mr. Dizzy Goes Doggy sitting #What a Choice for Little Miss Fickle #Happy Christmas Mr. Worry #Mr. Nosey Solves a Mystery #No Food is No Fun for Mr. Greedy #A Special Friend For Little Miss Lucky #Mr. Daydream Talks to the Stars #That's Enough Little Miss Bossy #Mr. Forgetful...Hey, Waiter! #Mr. Jelly's Show of Bravery #Mr. Strong: King of the Circus #Mr. Nonsense Rows to the Moon #Little Miss Sunshine Brings a Smile #Mr. Fussy Takes a Well Earned Break #Mr. Clumsy in the Brains and the Brawn #Mr. Brave Goes Ghost Hunting #Isn't Little Miss Trouble Kind... #A Weekend with Little Miss Contrary #Golly Mr. Grumpy's Smiling #Mr. Lazy Can't Sleep Anymore #Mr. Small's Big Dream #Mr. Bounce Finds Paradise #What a Question, Little Miss Curious #Little Miss Stubborn Goes Right to the Bitter End #Little Miss Greedy: Belle of the Ball #Mr. Tickle Saves the Day #Little Miss Wise's Crazy Day! #A Rival for Little Miss Somersault #Little Miss Star the Leading Witness #Little Miss Late Beats Them All #Mr. Skinny is Up the Spout #That's Gratitude Mr. Uppity #Little Miss Neat Sees Spots #Mr. Grumble Boils Over #Another Victory for Little Miss Splendid #A Surprise for Mr. Tall #Mr. Cheerful Doffs His Hat #Little Miss Scatterbrain Puts Everything in Turmoil #A Very Happy Day for Mr. Happy #Mr. Clever's Daft Bet #What a Mess Little Miss Helpful #Little Miss Tidy and the Winning Ticket #Mr. Dizzy promises the Moon #Mr. Forgetful the World's Best Actor #Hello! Pizza Express?! (Mr. Busy) #Mr. Clumsy Head Butler #Mr. Impossible's Lesson #Little Miss Star Goes to JollyWood #Mr. Clever's Invention #Little Miss Chatterbox Finds her Calling #Mr. Skinny's Incredible Bet #A Job for Little Miss Giggles #Little Miss Busy: D.I.Y. Teacher #Little Miss Chatterbox Goes to Seatown #Mr. Lazy Takes an Afternoon Nap #Mr. Brave vs. Koko the Gorilla #Little Miss Naughty Goes Skiing #Little Miss Dotty Goes to Home Farm #Mr. Nonsense's Strange Illness #Mr. Mean hasen't a Penny Left #Little Miss Wise's Day Out at The Fun Fair #Mr. Grumble's Holiday #Little Miss Greedy's Strange Illness #Mr. Slow Takes the Lead #Mr. Strong Makes a Big Splash #Mr. Perfect Goes West #Little Miss Magic to the Rescue #Mr. Silly's Silly Secert #Mr. Chatterbox and the Parrot #Little Miss Late Finnally Catches Up #Mr. Noisy the Music Man #Mr. Muddle Goes Skaiting #Little Miss Helpful Goes to the Fair #Mr. Worry and the Giant #Mr. Greedy Goes to a Dinner Party #Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day #Mr. Bump Has an Accidant #Mr. Small Finds a Job #Mr. Nosey Goes Fishing #Little Miss Trouble and the Magic Paint #It's Very Noisy for Mr. Quiet #Mr. Mischief Becomes an Artist #Lunch with Little Miss Tiny #Mr. Clever Flies His Kite #Thank Goodness for Mr. Slow #Little Miss Shy Goes to the Fair #A New House for Mr. Wrong #Happy Birthday Little Miss Scatterbrain #Mr. Jelly Time Travels #A Big Surprise for Mr. Mean #The Christmas Letter US Version This cartoon aired in the US in September 8, 1997 - June 4, 1999 as Mr. Men Show. It featured live-action segments between episodes with different characters including The News Lady (with her sophisticated voice), The Game Show Guy, a carpenter with his assistant, and a mad scientist with her assistant, among others. Trivia *Mr. Sneeze, Mr. Snow, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Little Miss Twins, Little Miss Quick, Little Miss Brainy and Little Miss Fun are the only characters that don't have their own episode, but they do appear in some of the episodes. *Mr. Tickle, Mr. Happy, Mr. Messy, Mr. Silly, Mr. Daydream, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Fussy, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Impossible, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Quiet, Mr. Rush, Mr. Tall, Mr. Wrong, Mr. Busy, Mr. Cheerful, Little Miss Neat, Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Magic, Little Miss Giggles, Little Miss Dotty, Little Miss Lucky, Little Miss Fickle, Little Miss Contrary, Little Miss Stubborn, Little Miss Curious and Little Miss Somersault only had one episode only. *Mr. Greedy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Bump, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Small, Mr. Forgetful, Mr. Jelly, Mr. Lazy, Mr. Mean, Mr. Chatterbox, Mr. Dizzy, Mr. Strong, Mr. Clumsy, Mr. Worry, Mr. Nonsense, Mr. Skinny, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Slow, Mr. Brave, Mr. Grumble, Mr. Perfect, Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Tiny, Little Miss Trouble, Little Miss Helpful, Little Miss Shy, Little Miss Splendid, Little Miss Late, Little Miss Scatterbrain, Little Miss Greedy, Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Star, Little Miss Busy, Little Miss Wise and Little Miss Tidy had two of their own episodes. *Mr. Clever is the only character that has three of his own episodes in the series.(Unless you count Miss Wise sharing a role with Miss Contrary in one episode *Mr. Busy is the only character whose name dosen't appear in his episode's title card. *Little Miss Splendid's Gift was the pilot episode. It aired in 1994 *In the 1995 show, Mr. Messy has a lisp. In the 1997 US version he has a scratchy voice like a monster. *In Mr. Forgetful, The World's Best Actor, Mr. Uppity's monocle is gone in one scene. * In Mr. Forgetful... Hey Waiter, Little Miss Wise sounds grumpy, but when she appears in the next episode, (A Weekend with Little Miss Contrary) she has a more girly voice. When Mr. Forgetful... Hey Waiter reran on TV in America as Mr. Forgetful Dines at a Restraunt, it was dubbed so it matches the voice in A Weekend with Little Miss Contrary (also known as Little Miss Contrary Invites Little Miss Wise in the US). * In Little Miss Star Goes To Jollywood, Mr. Mean was Little Miss Star's director/producer and Mr. Uppity was Little Miss Star's chauffeur named James. Also in this episode, Mr. Wrong had a female voice, but in the later episodes, he had his own male voice back and Little Miss Star's shoes are gone in one scene. *Mr. Nonsense, Mr. Wrong, Mr. Busy, Mr. Brave, Mr. Grumble, Mr. Perfect, Mr. Cheerful, Mr. No, Mr. Crosspatch, Little Miss Giggles, Little Miss Twins, Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Dotty, Little Miss Lucky, Little Miss Star, Little Miss Busy, Little Miss Quick, Little Miss Wise, Little Miss Tidy, Little Miss Fickle, Little Miss Brainy, Little Miss Stubborn, Little Miss Curious, Little Miss Fun, Little Miss Contrary, Little Miss Somersault, Little Miss All-Goes-Well, Little Miss Prim, Little Miss Vain, Little Miss Yes, Little Miss Selfish, & Little Miss Careful first appear on TV. *Little Miss Prim and Little Miss Brilliant are the only French Characters that talk in this series. *Mr. Snow and Little Miss Busy-Body are the only characters that don't appear in the series, but Mr. Snow only appeard in the 1975-1978 series, The Christmas Letter and Mr. Men and Little Miss Christmas Special. *Little Miss Splendid and Little Miss Tiny have the same accents they had in the 1983 Little Miss series. *A lot of unnamed generic Mr. Men appear in the background at certain times in the show (usually in crowds). *In some episodes, a lot of the Mr. Men and Little Misses are wrongly coloured, like in Mr. Funny Puts On A Show, Mr. Impossible is turqoise instead of light indigo. *This was the first show broadcast by Maraguad Animation. * There are clips shown in some episodes in America's Funniest Home Videos. * Even though Mr. Busy's name doesn't appear in the title card, Mr. Busy the Pizza Delivery Boy (on reruns) is actually an episode of Mr. Men and Little Miss. * Mr. Tickle makes his first speaking apperance in Mr. Tickle Saves the Day. * A goof: In Happy Christmas Mr. Worry, Mr. Strong says "Merry Christmas Little Miss Sunshine!" But Miss Sunshine's mouth is moving to the line. Voice Actors UK Broadcast *Geoffrey Palmer: The Narrator *Jill Shilling: Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Neat, Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Tiny, Little Miss Trouble, Little Miss Helpful, Little Miss Magic, Little Miss Shy, Little Miss Splendid, Little Miss Late, Little Miss Scatterbrain, Little Miss Greedy, Little Miss Giggles, Little Miss Twins, Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Dotty, Little Miss Lucky, Little Miss Star, Little Miss Fickle, Little Miss Contrary, Little Miss Busy, Little Miss Quick, Little Miss Wise, Little Miss Tidy, Little Miss Brainy, Little Miss Stubborn, Little Miss Curious, Little Miss Fun, Little Miss Somersault, and Additional Voices *Gordon Peters: Mr. Tickle, Mr. Greedy, Mr. Happy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Sneeze, Mr. Bump, Mr. Messy, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Silly, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Small, Mr. Daydream, Mr. Forgetful, Mr. Jelly, Mr. Funny, Mr. Mean, Mr. Chatterbox, Mr. Fussy, Mr. Dizzy, Mr. Impossible, Mr. Strong, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Clumsy, Mr. Quiet, Mr. Rush, Mr. Worry, Mr. Nonsense, Mr. Wrong, Mr. Skinny, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Clever, Mr. Busy, Mr. Slow, Mr. Brave, Mr. Grumble, Mr. Perfect, Mr. Cheerful, and Additional Voices *Arnold Stang: Mr. Noisy, Mr. Lazy, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Tall, and Additional Voices US Broadcast *Len Carlson: Mr. Tickle, Mr. Greedy, Mr. Sneeze, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Daydream, Mr. Forgetful, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Lazy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Mean, Mr. Chatterbox, Mr. Fussy, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Dizzy, Mr. Strong, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Clumsy, Mr. Quiet, Mr. Tall, Mr. Worry, Mr. Nonsense, Mr. Skinny, Mr. Clever, Mr. Slow, Mr. Brave, Mr. Perfect, Mr. Cheerful, Additional Voices *Alyson Court: Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Trouble, Little Miss Magic, Little Miss Late, Little Miss Scatterbrain, Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Dotty, Little Miss Fickle, Little Miss Tidy, Little Miss Brainy, Little Miss Fun, Additional Voices *Neil Crone: Mr. Nosey, Mr. Bump, Mr. Messy, Mr. Silly, Mr. Small, Mr. Jelly, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Impossible, Mr. Rush, Mr. Wrong, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Busy, Mr. Grumble, Additional Voices *Catherine Disher: Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Neat, Little Miss Tiny, Little Miss Helpful, Little Miss Shy, Little Miss Splendid, Little Miss Giggles, Little Miss Twins, Little Miss Lucky, Little Miss Busy, Little Miss Quick, Little Miss Wise, Little Miss Curious, Little Miss Contrary, Little Miss Stubborn, Little Miss Somersault, Additional Voices *Judy Marshak: Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Greedy, Little Miss Star, Additional Voices *Ron Rubin: Mr. Happy, The Narrator, and Additional Voices Category:Cartoons Category:Lists Category:1995 startings Category:1997 endings Category:1997 startings Category:1999 endings